


One Time

by grettama



Category: TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-24
Updated: 2004-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Begitu Jaejoong mendongak, tanpa sengaja ia melihat sesuatu di eskalator bandara yang kira-kira berjarak dua puluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Sebenarnya yang dilihatnya sama sekali bukan ‘sesuatu’ melainkan dua orang dengan figur yang sudah amat sangat dikenalinya. Dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata orang di sekelilingnya, dua orang itu tampak menjulang, dan Jaejoong merasa kalau jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Time

One Time, a TVXQ fanfic

**/One Time/**

  
“Aku tak akan pernah menyesal.”

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho yang berdiri bersandar pada railing besi di balkon apartemen mereka sambil menatapnya yang sedang mengutak-atik laptop di atas tempat tidur di dalam kamar. Ia menatap Yunho penuh tanda tanya, bertanya-tanya kenapa tiba-tiba ia mengucapkan kalimat itu padahal mereka tidak terlibat pembicaraan apapun sebelumnya.

“Apa maksudmu?” akhirnya Jaejoong menyuarakan rasa penasarannya.

Yunho berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong sambil menutup pintu akses menuju balkon di belakangnya agar angin malam yang makin dingin menusuk tidak masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia memposisikan diri di sebelah Jaejoong yang duduk dengan kaki terlipat, sementara ia berbaring telungkup.

“Kita sudah berjalan sejauh ini. Kurang lebih sembilan tahun. Dan aku sama sekali tak akan pernah menyesalinya,” Yunho menatap Jaejoong dan tersenyum jahil, “Tidak menyesal karena telah menghabiskan masa muda bersama empat cowok abnormal dalam satu atap itu cukup sulit lho.”

Kalimat terakhir Yunho spontan membuat Jaejoong melayangkan tinjunya ke bahu Yunho dan mereka terbahak.

“Beraninya kau bilang begitu, Jung Yunho,” cibir Jaejoong, “Siapa yang menonaktifkan ponselnya selama tiga hari penuh waktu kita diberi libur agar tidak dihubungi oleh member yang lain? Siapa yang mengganti nomornya tanpa pemberitahuan dan membuat yang lain kelimpungan?”

Yunho terbahak makin keras mendengar tuduhan-tuduhan Jaejoong. “Bayangkan saja, Joongie, aku harus melihat kalian berempat setiap hari selama hampir dua puluh empat jam. Libur tiga hari itu terasa seperti surga. Jadi sekalian saja matikan ponsel supaya aku tak perlu berhubungan dengan kalian. Bosan tahu,” Yunho menjelaskan, seraya menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Jaejoong yang langsung menyingkirkan laptopnya dan menindih Yunjo dengan sikutnya, membuat Yunho mengaduh kesakitan di sela-sela gelak tawanya.

“Ah, tapi Joongie, kurasa hanya kau yang kelimpungan waktu aku menonaktifkan ponselku atau mengganti nomornya,” ucap Yunho sambil terkekeh, membuat Jaejoong mengakhiri serangannya dan berdehem salah tingkah.

“Jangan dibahas. Itu sudah lama berlalu,” Jaejoong mencoba mengganti topik.

Yunho tertawa geli, mengalungkan lengannya yang panjang ke leher Jaejoong, membuat pemuda berkulit luar biasa putih itu berbaring telungkup juga di sebelahnya. “Siapa duluan yang mulai?”

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya dan mendengus geli. “Oke, oke. Aku mengalah, Tuan Muda Jung,” ujar Jaejoong, membuat pemuda berkulit kecoklatan di sebelahnya bersorak penuh kemenangan. Jaejoong menggeleng geli melihat kelakuan  _leader_ -nya ini yang kadang masih sangat kekanakkan. “Ngomong-ngomong, mana yang lain?”

Yunho mengangkat bahu. “Changmin mungkin sedang mengubek-ubek dapur untuk mencari makanan. Yoochun mungkin bersamanya, atau mungkin membuat lagu. Junsu mungkin sedang main  _game_ seperti biasa.”

“Dan kau memangnya tidak punya kegiatan lain selain _nongkrong_ di kamarku?” tuntut Jaejoong main-main.

“Tidak ada,” jawab Yunho cepat dengan cengiran jahil yang kembali menghiasi wajahnya, membuat Jaejoong tertawa. Ia selalu gagal dalam usaha akting menghakimi seorang Jung Yunho.

Yunho beringsut mendekat ke arah Jaejoong, membuat tawa Jaejoong memudar karena kali ini Yunho sama sekali tidak memandangnya, melainkan ke satu titik yang kira-kira jaraknya dua meter dari mereka, dengan ekspresi serius.

“Kau masih ingat foto kita selama masa promo  _single Show Me Your Love_ ? Yang kita pajang dia ruang makan di apartemen kita pada era  _Rising Sun_ ?”

Jaejoong mengangguk, mencoba menerka kemana arah percakapan ini.

“Setiap melihat foto itu, aku selalu berpikir, alangkah bagusnya kalau kita berlima bisa tetap tersenyum lebar seperti itu, dan bersama selamanya,” kata Yunho lagi, tersenyum tulus. “Aku selalu menyukai keinginan Yoochun dimana kita masih tetap  _perform_ berlima sampai kita tua nanti. Tak peduli tidak ada yang nonton dan kita hanya ada di panggung kecil yang bahkan sangat sulit untuk melakukan gerakan dance. Tak peduli kita sudah kakek-kakek dan kesulitan menyanyi karena sering batuk-batuk…” ia tertawa geli membayangkan ucapannya sendiri. Jaejoong hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

“Kau tahu,” Jaejoong memutuskan untuk buka suara. “Itu bukan sekedar keinginan karena kita akan  _benar-benar_ melakukannya.”

Yunho menatap Jaejoong lekat-lekat begitu ia mengucapkan kata-kata tadi.

“Jadi,” Jaejoong menambahkan dengan tatapan mengancam yang sama sekali tidak serius, “Bersiaplah untuk bosan melihat wajahku, Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin seumur hidupmu, Yunho- _ah_ .”

Yunho tersenyum. “Aku tak akan pernah bosan karena aku tak akan pernah menyesalinya.”

wwWww

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan secara refleks langsung menyentuh bibirnya dengan ujung jarinya. Mimpi.

Ia melirik jam dinding di kamarnya, menyadari sekarang pukul tiga pagi. Ia baru tidur selama satu jam. Tak heran kepalanya berdenyut sakit, tapi ia sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Yang bisa ia rasakan hanya sesuatu yang hangat dan cair mengalir turun dari pelupuk matanya tanpa bisa ia cegah.

Jaejoong tertawa pelan mengejek pada dirinya sendiri. Ia, yang beranggapan kalau seorang pria hanya boleh menangis dalam hati, sekarang menampakkan kelemahan itu hanya karena satu mimpi yang sebenarnya merupakan suatu potongan kenangan masa lalunya.

_Beautiful memories hurt more_ . 

Ia sudah sering menyetujui pepatah itu.

Jaejoong menghela napas, meraih ponselnya yang ia letakkan di sisi kepalanya selagi ia tidur, dan memandangi wajah penuh senyum yang ditunjukkan dirinya, Yunho, Changmin, Junsu dan Yoochun. Foto yang menghiasi layar ponselnya itu adalah foto yang dimaksud Yunho dalam mimpinya. Ia memang sengaja memasang foto itu sebagai  _wallpaper_ -nya karena Yunho menyukai foto itu.

Dan setiap kali ia memandangi foto itu, ia mulai menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama pada dirinya,  _‘Apa keputuskan kami untuk berpisah ini benar?’_

Tapi tiba-tiba saja suara hatinya yang sangat mirip dengan suara Yunho menjawab,  _‘Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal.’_

Jaejoong tersenyum samar. “Ya, aku takkan pernah menyesal, Jung Yunho….” 

wwWww

Jaejoong menyimpan buku yang sedang dibacanya ke dalam tas dan bergegas turun dari mobil mengikuti Yoochun dan Junsu yang sudah mendahuluinya memasuki bandara Incheon, sambil memastikan kacamata hitamnya terpasang dengan benar di wajahnya. Ia berjalan sedikit di belakang dua rekannya yang lain sambil menundukkan kepala, tak perlu repot-repot baginya untuk fokus ke arah perginya Yoochun dan Junsu karena kepala pirang Junsu itu amat sangat mencolok. Sekali lirik saja sudah tahu dimana mereka berada. Jaejoong memutuskan untuk terus berkutat dengan pikirannya.

Entah kenapa rasanya hari ini dia tidak ingin ikut andil dalam pembicaraan Yoochun dan Junsu. Bukan kenapa-kenapa, tapi ia hanya ingin menyendiri dan memikirkan mimpinya semalam. Aish, bagaimana bisa dia mimpi seperti itu? Mimpi semacam itu bukannya mengobati rasa depresi dan kerinduannya, tapi justru memperparah dan membuatnya makin galau. Jaejoong menghela napas pelan.

Ia sama sekali tidak menceritakan mimpinya semalam pada Junsu atau Yoochun. Ia tak ingin membebani mereka berdua. Ia tak ingin mendapat simpati dari mereka berdua. Ia tak ingin kelihatan lemah walaupun sebenarnya di dalam dia sudah hancur-hancuran. Ia berusaha bersikap seceria mungkin pada semua orang sejak ia bangun tidur pagi ini, walaupun di balik kacamata hitamnya, ia menyembunyikan matanya yang sembab dan merah.

Jaejoong merasa kacau balau hari ini. Betapa sepotong mimpi yang kata orang merupakan bunga tidur bisa membuatnya begitu kelimpungan.

“ _Hyung_ , kau oke?”

Suara Yoochun membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong. Ia mendongak, mendapati Yoochun dan Junsu sudah berhenti berjalan dan mengamatinya yang daritadi berada sedikit di belakang. Jaejoong segera memasang senyum selebar mungkin dan menggeleng. “Aku oke, MickChun.” Untungnya tadi dia tidak menabrak salah satu dari mereka berdua yang entah sejak kapan sudah berhenti berjalan karena terlalu larut dalam pikirannya. Kalau itu terjadi, jawabannya tadi pasti akan terasa sangat tidak masuk akal.

Tatapan Yoochun tampak serius dan menyelidik. Tapi kemudian dia menyerah. “Sebentar lagi pos pemeriksaan,  _Hyung_ . Aku tidak lihat kau menyiapkan tiket, paspor dan visamu.”

“Oh ya,” ucap Jaejoong, merasa sedikit tolol karena biasanya dialah yang paling teliti masalah ini. Ia mengubek-ubek tasnya, mencari-cari di antara sekian banyak barang. “Kalian duluan saja,” tambah Jaejoong ketika menyadari Yoochun dan Junsu masih ada di hadapannya, “Aku akan menyusul nanti.”

“Kau yakin?” tanya Yoochun, terselip nada curiga dalam suaranya.

Jaejoong berhenti mencari, menyempatkan diri untuk menatap Yoochun dengan senyum meyakinkan. “Memangnya apa yang bisa terjadi? Kok seakan aku mau kabur saja. Hahaha.”

Yoochun mengangguk geli, menepis rasa khawatir dari hatinya dan menggamit Junsu untuk pergi bersamanya.

“Jangan lama-lama,  _Hyung!_ ” seru Junsu sambil mengangkat tangannya.

Jaejoong mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Junsu dan kembali berkutat dengan tasnya. Senyum palsunya langsung menguap ketika Yoochun dan Junsu sudah tidak ada di sekitar. Alih-alih mencari paspor, tiket dan visa-nya, ia malah memandang kosong ke dalam tasnya dan menghela napas. Ketika tanpa sengaja ia melirik arlojinya dan menyadari kalau pesawatnya akan segera lepas landas, ia kembali buru-buru mencari dan betapa leganya ia ketika menemukan apa yang ia cari di bawah tumpukan ponselnya.

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk melupakan sejenak kegalauannya. Masih banyak yang harus dia lakukan. Membatin,  _‘Hwaiting!’_ kepada dirinya sendiri, Jaejoong menutup tasnya dan hendak bergegas menyusul Yoochun dan Junsu yang mungkin sudah duduk-duduk gembira di pesawat. Namun saat itulah sesuatu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Begitu Jaejoong mendongak, tanpa sengaja ia melihat sesuatu di eskalator bandara yang kira-kira berjarak dua puluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Sebenarnya yang dilihatnya sama sekali bukan ‘sesuatu’ melainkan dua orang dengan figur yang sudah amat sangat dikenalinya. Dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata orang di sekelilingnya, dua orang itu tampak menjulang, dan Jaejoong merasa kalau jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Ia membuka kacamata hitamnya dan mengerjap, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya kalau dia tidak salah lihat atau berhalusinasi. Dan ternyata, ia memang  _benar-benar_ melihat apa yang dia lihat sekarang. Sosok Yunho dan Changmin, dengan wajah bak adonis yang mereka miliki, sedang berdiri di eskalator yang membawa mereka turun ke lantai tempat Jaejoong berada.

Jaejoong yakin ekspresinya benar-benar konyol sekarang, namun ia tidak ada waktu untuk mempedulikan hal itu. Kedua matanya terpaku pada Yunho dan Changmin yang sedang terlibat pembicaraan ringan diselingi senyum sesekali. Senyum mereka kelihatan masih sama seperti saat terakhir kali Jaejoong melihatnya dua tahun lalu.

Yunho dan Changmin sudah mencapai dasar eskalator dan pembicaraan mereka terhenti. Changmin tampaknya menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya sementara Yunho memandang sekeliling bandara, mengamati orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, melambai kepada beberapa fans, persis seperti kebiasaannya yang Jaejoong ingat betul, membuat seulas senyum terukir di wajah Jaejoong. Ia tiba-tiba saja merasa keresahannya sejak semalam terangkat dari pundaknya. Jaejoong kembali mengenakan kacamatanya, masih dengan senyum tipis dan tatapan tertuju pada Yunho dan Changmin yang bergerak makin menjauh, ia berjalan mundur ke arah area pemeriksaan petugas dengan langkah perlahan, berniat mengikuti sosok Yunho dan Changmin sampai mereka menghilang di pintu ganda.

Namun yang terjadi berikutnya di luar perhitungan Jaejoong. Yunho mendadak menoleh dan, Jaejoong benar-benar menyadari ini, tatapan mereka bertemu. Yunho yang daritadi sibuk menyapa fans-nya dengan ramah mendadak menurunkan tangannya seiring dengan memudarnya senyum di wajah kecoklatannya. Waktu serasa melambat bagi mereka berdua. Sama sekali tak ada niat untuk saling menghampiri, masing-masing masih terus berjalan secara perlahan, namun tak satupun dari mereka mencoba untuk mengalihkan pandang. Mereka terjebak dalam sosok masing-masing, seakan mereka berdua hidup di dimensi lain dimana orang lain bergerak secara cepat dan kabur, sedangkan hanya mereka berdua yang berada dalam satu waktu yang sama.

Senyum di wajah Jaejoong melebar. Yunho juga tampaknya sudah kembali menemukan otot-otot wajahnya dan bisa mengendalikannya sehingga dia membalas senyum yang dilontarkan Jaejoong dengan sama lebarnya.

Senyum balasan itu sudah cukup bagi masing-masing untuk mewakili segalanya, membuat mereka saling melepas tautan yang terbentuk saat pandangan mereka bertemu. Jaejoong melangkah menyusul Yoochun dan Junsu dengan langkah ringan, sementara Yunho berjalan mengiringi Changmin keluar dari bandara.

**/owari/**

**/omake/**

Yoochun mendongak dari buku yang sedang dibacanya begitu melihat Jaejoong datang disertai senyam-senyum yang membuatnya makin khawatir. Ia bertukar pandang dengan Junsu yang ternyata juga berekspresi sama dengannya.

“Kenapa lama sekali,  _Hyung_ ?” tanya Junsu.

Jaejoong hanya mendudukkan diri dan menggeleng tidak jelas.

“Kau kenapa cengar-cengir begitu?” tanya Yoochun kali ini.

wwWww

Changmin yang selesai berkutat dengan ponselnya langsung menoleh ke arah Yunho yang daritadi berjalan di sebelahnya dalam diam. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah karena mengabaikan  _hyung_ -nya ini. Tapi ia hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alis ketika melihat Yunho berjalan sambil tersenyum-senyum, yang menurut Changmin masuk dalam kategori ‘sangat mengkhawatirkan’.

Changmin masih mengamati Yunho, dan makin mencurigakan baginya ketika Yunho sama sekali tidak bereaksi terhadap tatapan penuh selidik Changmin. Padahal  _hyung_ -nya yang satu ini kan sangat peka, kalau tidak mau dibilang narsis.

Changmin berdehem untuk memperoleh perhatian Yunho. “ _Hyung_ , kenapa kau senyam-senyum begitu?”

wwWww

“Tidak apa-apa. Hanya merasa kalau cuaca cerah sekali hari ini.”

**/end/**

Fanfic iseng yang saya ketik sehari setelah saya tahu kalau Hero-Xiah-Micky dan Uknow-Changmin berada dalam bandara yang sama. Yaitu Incheon Airport! Hahaha. Fanfic ini semi-canon. Banyak hal yang saya dramatisasi ala sinet banget :p hahaha, dan saya juga nggak tahu seluk-beluk Incheon ini kayak gimana, jadi banyak ngawurnya di sini. Maklum, saya belum pernah ke Incheon, Kawan. Nanti kalau saya sudah sempat mampir ke Incheon, akan saya beritahu gimana detail bandara satu itu :p Dan saya juga nggak tahu apa penjelasan saya benar. Masalahnya fakta yang saya tahu cuma mereka ada di bandara yang sama, titik. Bahkan di Incheon atau di Gimpo pun saya nggak yakin u,u #ngek Lainnya saya tambahkan secara ababil. Just unleash your imagination! :D

Ah, beberapa hal dalam fic ini adalah fakta :D seperti kebiasaan saya begitu. Hohoho. Eh, kalau ada yang nggak paham, kalimat terakhir itu adalah jawaban YunJae untuk pertanyaan yang diajukan YooMin :) Jadi di omake ini ceritanya Yunho dan Jaejoong, dengan tempat yang berbeda pada waktu yang sama, mengucapkan jawaban yang sama atas pertanyaan yang mirip ^^ ehehe. Bingung mau menggambarkan suasana kayak gitu, semoga cukup bisa dipahami deh.

Dan maaf kalau gaje banget u,u kilat soalnya bikin ini fic. Cuma dua jam. Maafkan segala kekurangannya ya, Teman-teman… Terimakasih banyak untuk  **Sanji Yagami** yang sudah membantu saya memastikan beberapa detail dalam fic ini :D

Terus, foto yang dimaksud Yunho dalam fic ini itu beneran dipajang di ruang makan apartemen mereka selama era Rising Sun. Kalo pengen liat foto-nya kayak apa, coba cek TVXQ House Tour :D ehehe, sebenernya mau upload gambar itu, tapi nggak nemu jadi ya cek sendiri ya, Faithers... #dikemplang


End file.
